


The Adventures of the Stupendous Captain Cockpit || Welcome To The Cockpit

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hard Cock Café, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Pistol Palace, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Snow Globes, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Captain Fucking Loves Snow Globes, The Cockpit - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whoa that's a lotta sex tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee





	1. Chapter One :: Welcome To The Cockpit

"Uuugh...","Fuckin' hell."

Lee Damone rubbed his temples and he heard the microphone scree from the outside.

"Wasn't that a great show, ladies and gentlemen? Now we should give our mail boy, Buck Threshold, a huge hand!", "Let's give it up for Buck!"

Buck, or his name actually being 'Tavee', came back stuffing the envelopes back in the mail bag and his junk jiggling in blue, bedazzled g-string, "You're up, Captain!"

Lee took a long sip from his plastic green flask. This was going to be a long night. He should have taken that line of cocaine in the back when he had the chance, then be could forget about all of this. The fact he was taking his junk out for grimy strangers and getting showered with money. This wasn't the lifestyle he wanted, he was better than that, but when he was fired from his last job, he had to pay the bills somehow. Last time he was jobless, he couldn't even afford to fall asleep.

Then as the cheering of loud, drunken cheers or men and women alike died down and the drum roll was heard before the soft squeal of the microphone's feedback was heard again, "Now welcoming to the stage, this pilot can school you cadets with his six inch jet, give it up for Caaaptain Cockpiiit!".

Lee hated every stupid euphanism that the DJ used. He told Jessica to use solid metaphors or none at all. But, honestly, Lee hated every metaphor, they were all stupid and childish.

Lee didn't want to take off his thong tonight, he didn't want to take off his clothes. He wanted to cry. But he wouldn't do that, he was no pussy. He rolled his neck and shoulders before letting out a big breath of air and nodding as he put on the fake, devious smirk that he always had to wear. He was an actor and he was great at acting.

He climbed up those stairs before he had the spot light shine into his turquoise eyes and they blared through the black fake eyelashes and he stood in the signature pose, his hands in the air, one leg in front of the other.

The music began playing, some ear-porn. Not the good kind. The kind "music enthusiasts" called, "Wa-Wa Music", "Something charming and classic". Lee just thought of it as eighties porno music. Like the kind you hear when you're depressed and you head into a sex shop, pick up one of the old dusty DVDs that say "Rock Hard Knights In Shining Armor". Hey, Lee didn't know that from experience or anything! It was just an example! Don't you get your hopes up, that's just silly!

Lee strut onto the runway, undoing the leather corset he chose to wear for the night and tossing it behind him. He then strutted to the pole, gripped the silver post, and began twirling around it. Coins bounced off his flat, bony ass. Lee didn't really have a butt, he was more of a tall and lanky guy. He had gangly limbs and a noodle like body, minus the tiny kangaroo pouch on his tummy.

He wanted to cringe, this was so degrading. But he did it anyway. He needed to keep his lights on, he needed to have running water, he needed new clothes, he needed to eat, he needed.

He felt his smile drop as he did one spin around the pole, the lights turning into a fuzz of purple, orange, blue, and pink, the people turning into an apricot swirl, looking like liquid. And as he landed in a split onto the floor, he turned the corners of his lips and exposed his teeth once again.

He felt a dollar bill, not too sure of its value, be stuffed into his thong. There goes this days pay. He lived off of tips, and every once in awhile he would get a group of really nice people or really drunk people that would pay him handsomely. But that money went towards rent and bills.

He turned an saw an eager group of younger boys, their fists full of that cash, both biting back excited smiles, before an older woman shouted, "Take it off!" Which Lee begrudgingly did, flinging his thong to the crowd, the adrenaline thrusting the blood in his veins and causing the Vienna sausage aptly nicknamed "the Jet", to be semi-hard, at about five point seven inches.

The cheers exploded and the stupendous Captain Cockpit, bit his tongue as he gave a seductive grin to the crowd, winking at the college aged girls in the front and blowing a kiss to the Bachelorette party to his left. Money showered around him and he said, "Ready for take off."

Then the spotlights dimmed and he scooped up all the cash and his shedded clothing before he got to the back and the scree of the microphone was heard, bidding him adeu.

He got to the stairs and shimmied back into his thong. He was not leaving that gross thing out. He hated staring at his own flaccid penis, what made anyone else think that a bunch of patrons would want to see his floppy junk?

He went back to the dressing room and placed his things inside his closet, hiding his money in his wallet. He took the leather corset and slid it back onto his shoulders, lacing it back up.

Now it was time for him to go back out, drink, pretend to be happy, and offer lap dances. He was just going to hang out by the bar and occasionally offer a lap dance. He wanted to talk to two of the people he considered his friends, and by friends, he meant the two people that weren't either sex-crazed, annoying, and or stupid.

Those two people were the bartenders, Tonya and Xerxes.

He walked out the side curtain and stood at the edge of the bar. People mainly watched and gripped at Xerxes, who was in uniform, a thong that had a tuxedo print on his bulge, a vest, sheer black stockings, black loafers and a bow-tie. 

The thing that confused Lee the most was that Xerxes wasn't... attractive. He was on the chubbier side and constantly looked like he was ready for death to take him into it's clutches.

Lee was too for that matter.

Lee leaned onto the bar and Xerxes came over, taking a box of low-grade cigarettes from his vest pocket, flipping the top off and allowing Lee to take the the last cigarette into his mouth.

Lee took a match that was hidden under a no smoking sign and lit the cancer stick, taking in a long drag and blowing it out into Xerxes's face.

"Long night?" Xerxes asked, waving the smoke away, into a woman's face and the woman giggled, taking in the smoke.

Lee nodded, "Yeah." He muttered, "I'll get whiskey. Make it cheap."

Xerxes took out a glass and questioned, "On the rocks?"

Lee scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What do I look like to you; an ATM? No, dumb fuck."

Xerxes shook his head and grumbled, "Fuck you too then." under his breath, before taking a bottle and pouring in the honey colored liquid.

Tonya slid over, in a long sleeve, white button up, bow-tie, slacks, black apron, and black wedges, "Good performance tonight, Captain!"

Lee used his finger, which had a black stiletto nail, to stir the alcohol he was about to drink, "It was mediocre."

Tonya punched his shoulder lightly, "Cheer up, Lee. The crowd loved you. They practically flooded the stage with money after you tore off your undies. I woulda tipped you myself but I'm just as broke as you are."

Lee shot icy daggers with his cold, blue eyes at Tonya, "Oh please, I doubt you're more poor than I am. I live in a shitty one room loft that only has one working light. I don't have cable or Netflix. I have to shower here most of the time."

Xerxes slammed a novelty glass on the table, "Stop your stupid whining, Damone."

"And I could still live with my mother." Lee retorted, sticking his finger in the other man's face.

Xerxes sighed and took the cup to the other side of Tonya, "You wanted a Cosmo, right, m'am?" He asked the lady in the bar.

Tonya bit her lower lip, "Hey, Xerx kinda has a point. You could be worse off."

Lee groaned and put his head in his hand, "Whatever.", he then felt a hand tap his back, "Beat it." He snipped, waving his hand at the person behind him.

The stool next to him then jiggled as a small, folded pile of money was placed on the counter and slid to Tonya, "Give me your signature. One for me and the handsome man right here." The person, now revealed to be a young woman, commanded Tonya, patting her hand on Lee's back.

Lee bunched his eyebrows and scrunched his nose in disgust, "Ugh.", "Who the hell are you?", "I don't even care. Leave me alone."

The woman walked two of her fingers up his spine, along his jugular, and to his chin, "Name's Daddy, you tall glass 'o water, you.", "Or should I say 'Captain Cockpit'?"

Lee sighed and let out an annoyed grunt as he had a nice looking cocktail, that was orange with a pinapple, paper umbrella, ice, smoke, and a curly straw. He looked in amaze, he had never seen this before!

The lady, or as she calls herself, 'Daddy', took a sip from the curly straw and blinked, taken back by the nice drink, "Wow, madamouselle. This is awesome! What is it called?".

Tonya blushed and let off a goofy giggle, scratching her head before saying, "Well, uh, it's called a 'Tropical Long Island'. I came up with the idea myself."

"Well, young lady, you have a good mixologist talent, if I do say so myself. What other ideas lie in that brain of yours?" Daddy complimented, giving a grin, stirring the straw in her drink.

Tonya had a blush rise to her cheeks as she twirled a strand of blue and blonde hair. "Well, not many more at the moment, just about a few." Tonya burbled, taking out a messy college ruled notebook.

Great, this woman got Tonya started on one of her little rambles about her drinks. Might as well watch paint dry until the sun rises because that would be way more entertaining than this.

After about five pages of snore inducing recipes, Daddy excused herself and turned to Lee, "The reason I came over here was to," the female pimp played her hand on Lee's thigh, scratching her nails in lightly, "ask for a private dance. I wanna see what you got."

Lee remembered that fat stack of green Daddy put on the counter and thought, if he did good, he would get paid well, heck, he might even be able to splurge on new clothes! Lee took Daddy by the hand and gave a smirk, "Well, how about we head to the Barista room and I show you... Daddy." He proposed, stroking the young lady's cheek, letting off a purr and biting his inner cheek.

Daddy nodded, tipping her fedora up, "I'd love to see what that ass can do." She reassured, scraping her hand to his rear and tugging up on his thong.

Lee lead Daddy into the private dance room and got up onto a pole, doing a full spin around the thing and dipping over to face Daddy. Lee bit his lip, biting back this jittery smile. Money, money, money, here he comes!

Daddy was watching intently, before she muttered, "Where was the naughty boy I saw on that stage?"

Lee undid his corset and picked up a purple feather boa from the couch, "I'm right here, Daddy." He mewled, playing with the boa and wrapping it around Daddy's neck, pulling in his patron towards his chest.

Daddy leaned back and gazed up at him, "Yeah, you dirty slut.".

Lee wanted to kick his foot so far up this female's ass that he could wear her like a thigh high leather boot. How dare this damned bitch call him a slut! He simply has to brush it off and cup her chin, cooing, "Oo, Daddy said a naughty word."

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Daddy asked, licking her glossy, cherry red lips. 

Lee was a stripper, not a prostitute! This chick is out of her godly mind! Well, there was cash on the line and Lee needed that more than anything. The male used his thumb and lightly dragged down the woman's bottom lip. He had never been the best at make outs, the last person he's ever had his tongue throat deep in said that he bit too much and was too gentle with his tongue. He had been practicing and looking up how, but he hadn't practiced on a person yet.

He leant in and his lips pressed against his money-making customer, his hands traveling down her torso. He finally parted his lips and slipped his tongue in Daddy's mouth as she slipped her slippery, pink tongue into his.

Lee was now planted, strattling Daddy's lap.

Fuck, he loved this attention. It was honestly driving him wild. He couldn't let Daddy know that he was getting hard on the job. It's best to remain focused on the cash, not that Daddy's hands meandered upon his body, touching his chest, torso, stomach, ass, and thighs. 

He stifled a moan and the stifled moan was muffled by the wet, slow make out, so the moan was successfully silenced, but that didn't stop the Jet from growing.

Daddy grazed her hand along his thigh and was taken back by Lee's hand slamming against her cheek as he leaped off, back onto the pole. 

"Ow! You minx!" Daddy snapped, jolting up and looking at Lee, "Y-You... hit me." then a smirk came upon Daddy's face. "You kinky fuck."

Lee hid behind the pole, "Don't you fucking touch me ever again."

Daddy let out a giggle before giving Lee a business card, "I'd love to have you at the Pistol Palace, Captain."

Lee used the tip of his heel to push the card back to Daddy's face, he gave another fake grin, "Save it, creep."

Daddy put a stack with a thousand dollars on the table, giving a suggestive grin, taking off her hat, bowing. She put her fedora back on before saying, "Wonderful show." and leaving.

Lee scurried to pick up that fat stack of cash and his tongue grazed his upper lip as he counted out that juicy broccoli wad and put it in his corset. 

This was nice but he never wanted to see Daddy again.


	2. Chapter Two :: Lethargy

Lee got off the stage, counting out his money. He had a plan for the next week. Save up all his money, pay his bills, then go shopping. He might even eat out! And get an appetizer to treat his damn self!

He hadn't spent any of the money that creep, Daddy, gave him, that would be the money he would begin to save. He went into the dressing room and saw a new girl, unpacking her things in the closet and vanity next to his.

He put his money into his closet, "Who the fuck are you?" He asked, his tone becoming as rude as can be.

The girl turned and placed her hands on her hips, "Who the fuck are you?"

Lee leaned onto his vanity where all of his makeup lay, "Cockpit. Captain Cockpit." He introduced, putting his hand up, in interest about finding out who this chick was.

"Spice. Marshmallow S. Spice." The young, dirty blonde girl took his hand and shook it. 

Lee wiped his hand off on his chemise that he was wearing that night, scrunching his nose in disgust and letting off a soft "Ew."

"Listen here, kid. I'm going to let you know how this shot storm works." Lee said as he began to shove Marshmallow's things to the very edge of the shared vanity. "Your shit stays on your side, you stay far the fuck away from me and my clients, don't get too cocky, and remember, this place isn't meant for you. You fuck up, even once, and those people will fucking eat you alive. Got it?"

Marshmallow reorganized her makeup on the vanity, "That's real cute. You act like you're some sort of major league badass. But really, Cockpit..." she swept all his make up onto the floor, "You ain't shit."

Lee got on his knees and began picking up his makeup, that was now probably in dusty bits and pieces, "Oh please. You don't even know what it's like out there. I tried helping you out, but go ahead and be an ignorant little twat.", "I hope they tear your ass apart."

Marshmallow gave a smirk and slapped her own as before saying, "That's the plan, Cockpit." She slid off her bejeweled denim shorts and black tank top which had 'Sex Pistol' printed on it, revealing a white string bikini.

She was pretty, Lee had no doubt about that, but he did not like that bimbo's attitude. He also didn't like the vine he got from her, and he didn't even believe there was a such thing as that 'vibe' bullshit. The only reason he even knew what vibes were was because Tonya said that she didn't vibe with another stripper, Blueberry. 

Blueberry retired after she found out she was pregnant, she wanted to 'give a good example to her little bun'.

All of that was garbage to the Captain. But, he had nowhere else to go. Who would hire him after the incident of two-thousand ten? He wouldn't hire himself.

He set his makeup back up on his vanity, dusting off his hands and letting out a soft groan. He took a quick look around before sweeping her makeup on the floor and stepping on the rainbow eyeshadow pallate. He made sure the damned thing was broken, grinding his boot across it until he heard no more of the cheap plastic snapping. He took his midnight blue lipstick and wrote, "Don't Mess With The Captain, Bitch" across her side of the vanity.

He locked up his makeup for the night. He wasn't taking any chances with his shit being ruined. He didn't have the money to afford more eyeshadow and other things. At least, he didn't have money he wanted to spend on things he didn't want to spend money on. 

He went out to the bar to do his daily "rounds" for lap dances. He took his usual seat at the bar and snapped his fingers. "Whiskey, now." He demanded. His eyes lifted from the countertop to see that Xerxes was watching the bitch from backstage spin around on the pole. "Uh, hello? I fucking asked for a drink." He said.

Xerxes nodded and slid a glass to Lee.

"It's empty, dumbass." Lee remarked, shoving the glass back to Xerxes.

Xerxes flipped him off and his brown eyes never left the stage.

"She looks like a slug, wearing dental floss." Lee commented. He gagged and reached under the counter, pulling out a bottle of old, aged bourbon.

"And you look like you belong in a nursing home. What's your point?" Xerxes asked.

Lee scoffed as he popped the top off of the bottle. "I'm thirty five." He responded before taking a swig from the bottle. He let off a soft sigh, "That's the good shit, right there."

Tonya slid over, a huge, white grin plastered across her face. "Did you see her, Captain? Did you?" She asked.

Lee nodded and took another sip of the wood liquid. "Everyone did." He commented before having the bottle snatched up from him.

"That's it, you're cut off for the night." Xerxes said, screwing the cap back on. "We all know you get mean when you're drunk."

Lee lifted up his middle finger and cracked his neck, letting off a sigh. 

Tonya put a glass of water onto the bar and put a rag on his forehead. "Drink this. You don't look too good."

Lee picked up the cup and stared at the water. He let out a couple of coughs and shook his head. 

"Lee?", "Lee!"

Then, it all faded to black.


	3. Chapter Three :: Too Much

Lee woke up, wrapped up in a crocheted quilt. He looked down to see that he was in a wool robe and boxers. He looked up and saw Xerxes, holding a cup of water. He looked... weird. Lee rarely saw Tonya and Xerxes outside of work, so seeing them as normal people was new.

Xerxes was in a band tee and sweatpants. "Take it."

Lee took the cup of water and began to drink it. He let off a quiet grunt of acknowledgement and raised his eyebrows.

"You owe me. I don't think I ever want to strip down a grown man ever again." He commented.

Lee shrugged and put the cup on the table. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "What was in that drink?" He asked.

Xerxes shrugged and sat down on the couch next to him. "Old ass bourbon." Xerxes said. "I probably should have told you not to drink it. I kinda spaced it."

"Bitch." Lee mumbled as he rubbed his temples. "You were watching that Marshmallow hoe, weren't you? Stay away from her, she's a fucking cunt." Lee said. 

"You're an asshole and nobody tells me to stay away from you." Xerxes commented. He grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Some Spanish soap operas turned on. "Mamí." He muttered as he changed it to the Food Network. 

"I told you to leave me alone the first day I got to the Cafe." Lee told him. "I didn't want anyone to know I worked there."

Xerxes shrugged. "I never asked you, why didn't you want anyone to know you work there?" He asked.

Lee stared at him. "Being a stripper are thirty five is fucking degrading, man. I should be raising a family and working at a desk. I should be in a ranch house with a wife, teaching my kid how to ride a bike. Not ripping my clothes off for money." He said.

Xerxes slumped on the couch and threw his feet onto the wooden coffee table. "Fair enough." 

Lee stretched and slouched back, putting his arms behind his head. "Make me something to eat." He ordered.

"My mom will be back in a minute with some food. If you're hungry, the kitchen's over there." Xerxes said. He pointed to his right.

Lee scoffed and got up. He walked into Xerxes's kitchen and opened his pantry. He took a half empty bag of potato chips and walked back to the living room. "What show are we watching?" He questioned.

"Cutthroat Kitchen." Xerxes responded. He reached over and took a handful of chips. He jumped when Lee kicked him in the side.

"Get your own, bitch."

"Fine, jeez." Xerxes said. The younger, chubby man got up and went to the kitchen.

Lee flipped his feet to the couch and stretched himself out to the very end, all up in Xerxes's designated spot. He let out a low, humming chuckle and popped another chip in his mouth. 

Xerxes came back, holding a plate of cookies and a cup of horchata. "You fuck!" He exclaimed. "I'll fucking sit on your legs, Lee. Move your ass."

Lee ignored him and rolled onto his side. 

Xerxes went over and leaped straight back onto his seat, causing Lee to wriggle his legs from under him.

"Asshole!"

"Hey man, you fucking asked for it." Xerxes said. He smiled and bit into a cookie. 

Lee reached over and grabbed a cookie, stuffing the cookie into his mouth before Xerxes could take it away from him.

"You."

"Mmf-! Sharing is caring, Xerx." Lee commented, pulling his legs to himself.

"Take your own advice, fuckhead." Xerxes replied. He threw his legs back up onto the coffee table. "Tonya is coming over for lunch, do you want to stay?" Xerxes asked.

Lee had to think for a minute. He didn't really want to interact with anyone other than Xerxes right now, even then, he didn't care to talk to Xerxes. He didn't want to be judged by Missus Savage more than he already probably has been and he was too exhausted to put up with Tonya's hyperactivity. "Do I have to talk to your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's giving you food. Tell her thank you, at least." Xerxes said.

Lee scrunched his nose and let out a grunt. "Fine." Lee hated being nice to people. He especially hated being nice to strangers. He hasn't ever shown kindness to a strangers since he was in college. If anything, he avoided people he didn't give a fuck about at all costs. 

"You should probably change into something more suitable to be around people in. I got a couple shirts and maybe my mom might have some pants." Xerxes recommended.

Lee stood from the couch and followed Xerxes into his bedroom. It was messy, but not so messy that you couldn't see the floor.

"I can't believe your room. It's a fucking pig-sty." Lee commented.

Xerxes turned and sneered. "Fuck off, dude." He said. His look of offence turned to discombobulation as He saw the look on Lee's face. "Why are you-? You're- what are you- wipe that dumbass smile off your face!" Xerxes exclaimed.

Lee blinked and his grin dropped from his face. "You have a bunch of stuff." He said. He picked up a snow globe and ran his thumb across the glass. He turned the glass ball over and wound up the knob. A sweet melody, almost lullaby, rung out from the base. "I haven't held a snow globe in almost five years." He said.

Xerxes slowly reached into his closet. "Yeah, man. You can keep it if you want." He pulled out a flannel and held it in front of Lee's face.

Lee rolled the glass orb between his two hands and paid no mind to the shirt. "You mean it?" He asked. His tone was filled with a childlike hope Xerxes had never heard come from the Captain.

Xerxes shook the shirt to capture his attention. "Yeah. Keep it. I have other ones." He said.

Lee took the shirt and gave another smile that quickly dropped again. "Where can I put it until we go to work?" He asked.

Xerxes thought for a moment. "Put it on my TV stand, I'll grab it on the way out and give it to you when we close."

Lee nodded as he dropped the robe. He shimmied into the shirt and buttoned it up. "So, your mom has pants?" Lee asked.

"They might be short on you but yeah. Just go to her closet and take a pair."

Lee walked in the room across the hall and peered in. "Where's your mom's room at?" Lee asked. 

"Second door, right side."

Lee followed Xerxes's instructions and walked into the master bedroom. It was very dark, light didn't even seep through the heavy, dark blue curtains. He walked in further and looked at the bed. He sat down on the grey blanket that covered Xerxes's mother's bed. 

Lee sighed and laid back. His hand meandered to the pillows at the top of the bed and his hand sunk into a faux fur, white throw pillow. He clutched the small pillow and brought it to his own chest. His breaths started to chop up as he closed his eyes. "Huh...hhaah...hhuuhh...hhhaahh..." He let out a hiss. "F-Fuck. Fffuuck." He whined. He let out another pained cry. "Ah!"

Xerxes slowly cracked open the door. He poked his head through the door. "Hey dude, you good?"

Lee wiped his forearm across his eyes and let out a sniffle. "Yeah, I'm good. Just let me put some pants on."

Xerxes opened the door entirely and braced the door frame. "You're crying-?" He asked.

Lee threw the pillow at him. "Get out. I just need to fucking--" Lee stopped and got up. He shook his head. "It fucking s-sucks. Dude." He said.

Xerxes came in, shutting the door behind him. "What's going on, man?" He asked.

Lee collapsed back onto the bed. "Everything. God damn it. Just fucking everything." His fingers began to quiver and his body tensed. He hung his head and dug his nails into the back of his head. He began gasping for air. "I c-can't fucking-" he shuttered.

Xerxes grabbed his hand. "Lee, breathe." He mumbled, kneeling next to the man.

"Fuck!" Lee shouted. He curled into a ball and began coughing, his lungs began to lack the air they needed and he continued to let out gasps, attempting to breathe once again. 

Xerxes cupped his cheeks and blew straight into the Captain's face. He repeated the blows, stroking his cheek. He only stopped when the hyperventilating stopped. He held him close to his chest and ran his fingers through the other man's hair. "Are you good?" He asked.

Lee gave a weakened nod.


End file.
